Rushing home for Christmas
by Sandy1983
Summary: Elena is cranky, lonely and divorced when Christmas Eve approaches. Then, she meets an intriguing man on the subway during rush hour. He spins her world in more than one way! Definite Smut!


**A/N: So this is a one shot and a little treat for you, since my musie has been abandoning me a bit on my other story. No worries; 'Take me back to the start' will be updated and finished. I promise! A big thanks to all who have read, followed, faved and reviewed the story and congratulated me on my expecting ways. I tried to thank each and every one of you, but I'm sure I forgot some. This is my way of making it all up to you. Merry Christmas, every one! There is a nice little twist at the end of this story. I hope you like it. Xoxo!**

 **Rushing home for Christmas**

It was one of those Christmases; I was cranky as heck as I tried to rush through the rain that was pouring down on all the people in the streets. I had been working late at the office, since I had no place better to go. Well, I could have had a better place to go as Bonnie, my best friend, had invited me to come over and spend it with her and her husband Enzo. I said 'no', however, as it would have felt like I would have been imposing. Instead, I was spending tonight alone, getting wasted on eggnog. Tomorrow, I would spend a few hours with my brother and his wife and then thank God Christmas would be over! I don't know what happened; I used to love Christmas. I still remembered the times where me and my brother would be sitting around the Christmas tree with our parents, unwrapping presents and singing carols. Then, our parents died and I formed a new tradition with my husband; going on a skiing trip every Christmas Holiday. We did that for a few years, until my good 'ole husband decided that it was way more fun to be screwing his secretary on his desk as a good way to ring in the Holidays. We were divorced now. Yep, I was a divorced woman with nothing better to do on Christmas but work.

I made my way down towards the subway station and breathed a sigh of relief, as I had a temporary refuge from all the rain. I must have looked dreadful, with frizzy wet hair and a scowl on my face. There should have been a law against rain on Christmas! The station was crowded as fuck and I sincerely hoped I would be able to fit on the train. The Christmas spirit was definitely not here, as people were pushing and pulling to get to where they wanted to go tonight. I simply sat down on one of the benches and eyed the spectacle.

After about 5 minutes, a man came to stand on the platform, a few feet to my left. I wasn't able to see his face yet, but for some reason, he drew me in and I couldn't help but watch. He was dressed in an expensive overcoat, with a more than decent pair of pants and shoes underneath. I wondered if he was able to afford it because of family money or because he was a workaholic in a well-payed job. He had jet black hair, that was matted to his head due to the rain. For some reason, I really wanted him to turn around so I could see his face. Something inside of me told me that he was sinfully gorgeous. He was busy talking on his cell phone… workaholic then.

' _Come on, turn around!'_

For the life of me, I couldn't wrap my head around the fact why this man fascinated me so much, especially since I had sworn off all men months ago. Yes, I, Elena Gilbert, hadn't had sex in about a year… but who was counting? Of course, to have sex you needed to meet men and I was fencing them off. I suddenly had a vision of myself, sitting in the middle of my living room in a reindeer sweater, singing 'All by myself' by Celine Dion, like Bridget Jones in that movie. It was a depressing thought, but with the way things were going, it was a good possibility for the remainder of the evening.

The man still hadn't turned around and I couldn't hold back my curiosity any longer. I got up to stand next to him. Of course, the train chose that particular moment to arrive and people began to push and pull again. I got caught up into a throng of people, who automatically pushed me onto the train. Well damn, everyone really _was_ in a rush to get home. There was no room to sit, of course, so I grabbed onto a pole and stood stock still as I became wedged in between bodies. Oh, what a joyful evening this already was! Sandwiched between strange, wet people, with no room to breathe and I _still_ hadn't seen the face of the man who had intrigued me so much.

The doors of the train closed as we began to move. I hated standing on trains because I could barely get a grip, and sure enough, on the first corner the train made, I jolted forward and almost fell. An impressively strong arm came around my midsection to keep me upright and instead of falling forward, I was pulled back against a strong chest.

"Are you all right?" a deep, rumbling voice asked behind me. I turned my head around to catch a glimpse of my 'rescuer' and my breath got caught in my throat; it was him, the man who had fascinated me so. He was even more fascinating up close and personal. He had incredibly blue eyes, that seemed to be piercing right into my soul as he searched my face, and a five o' clock shadow that made me want to run my fingers across his cheeks. Wow, he was indeed gorgeous!

"Uhm, I'm fine. Thank you," I managed to get out between my gawking.

He smiled at me and let go of my midsection. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt on Christmas Eve."

I smiled back at him as I tried to control my body's response to him. 'Take it easy, Elena. He's just being friendly and you haven't gotten laid in forever. Of course your panties are going to pool at the sight of a handsome guy.'

I took a deep breath and turned my head back around again, staring out into nothing as the metal of the tracks flew by outside of the windows. Was it hot in here? And why was I suddenly super aware of the fact that my backside seemed to get pressed into his front every time the train jolted a bit? I tried to concentrate on something else, besides the body heat behind me.

We pulled up at the next station and I waited to see if some people would get out so I could have a seat and get away from Mr. Hotness. Sadly, there was no such luck. In our car, everyone remained firmly in place, Mr. Sexy included. The doors closed again and we jutted forward.

My heart rate showed no signs of slowing down, as I felt the man behind me move a bit. He seemed uncomfortable with the position as well, but there was nowhere that we could go. Everyone was pressed up against each other. I heard him clear his throat behind me as my rear involuntarily pressed into him again.

My reaction to this stranger was odd, since I had never been immediately attracted to anyone. With all of my boyfriends and even my ex-husband, it had taken some time for me to become drawn to them. My friend had once accused me of never letting anyone in. That's why men found it so hard to approach me; I had a 'fuck off!' sign written across my forehead. Of course, when I did let men in, they hurt me. Look at my ex-husband; he couldn't wait to slide his dick into someone else!

Okay, tonight was not a time to be thinking about my ex-husband. Certainly not with that gorgeous specimen behind me. Maybe Bonnie had been right before; maybe it would be okay to let loose for once. I had never been the wild, spontaneous one with men. There was nothing wrong with getting laid, just for once and just to relax a bit.

The train screeched to the right and I lost my balance yet again. Mr. Hot Guy had already seen it coming and had put his hand on my hip in no time, pulling me back. His fingers burned into my skin and I enjoyed the sensation, trying to stretch out the moment.

"I think in about three stations, the car will get less crowded. Can you hold on until then," he chuckled into my ear.

I blushed a furious shade of crimson. He found my clumsiness amusing and it probably annoyed him that I was constantly stumbling against him!

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. I will try to get a seat as quickly as possible. These heels were not meant for bumpy rides on crowded trains anyway."

I looked back over my shoulder to search his eyes, but luckily, found no annoyance in them. He smiled at me again and that's when I noticed that he hadn't let go of my hip yet. The air around us suddenly shifted and I couldn't help but glance at his lips. It had just been a quick glimpse, but he seemed to have noticed as well, as his smile fell. We stood there like that for a few seconds, eying each other. Then, he suddenly did let go of me and I quickly faced forward again. What the hell was that?

Every nerve ending in my body was standing to attention; my nipples were hard and I felt a sticky wetness between my thighs. Because of a stranger! This was insane! He was right, though. Three stations later, the car became emptier and two seats became available. Me and Mr. Stranger sat down next to each other, each lost in our own thoughts. I was still aware of him, as our thighs carefully touched. I secretly glanced over at him and quickly observed that there was no wedding band on his finger. Not that I needed to do anything with that information. It was just good to know… in case… yeah, in case of what, really? Maybe I was simply misreading this attraction between us, due to the fact that my body needed some male loving.

He pulled out his cell phone again and began to dial. Yep, definitely a workaholic.

"Yeah, Ric, it's Damon…. No, I'm not still working on Christmas Eve. I'm on my way home. Listen, I was wondering if you could get me those files ready for Boxing Day. I need to get those done… Of course you're allowed to spend time with your family for Christmas, Ric. Just… Fine, just email them to me then. You don't have to do anything else, okay? It's just a simple click on your computer. Great, thanks. Merry Christmas to you too."

I smiled. I hadn't meant to eavesdrop on his conversation, but yeah.. I had heard it. His name was Damon and he was obviously alone for Christmas, since he wanted to work. We were like two peas in a pod, here.

"Are you working for Christmas?" I couldn't help but blurt out. Immediately, I turned bright red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation. It's just that…. I'm working as well. Not much else to do around here, right."

Damon, God that was a perfect name for him, eyed me in a funny matter. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you to it. I'll shut up now."

He began to chuckle next to me. "You're right. Not much else to do around here."

I quickly turned back towards the window, feeling a bit awkward. I didn't know how to act around this man. He was way too good looking for his own good. I would bet that he was aware of that fact and that he probably used it to his advantage on multiple occasions.

We continued the ride in silence. Our thighs were still pressed together and I was so grateful for winter right at that moment. The thick, closed coat kept him from seeing my heaving chest. It was then that I became aware of something else… and I could see it in the reflection of the window as well; he was watching me. Why… why would he do that? Was he indeed attracted to me, then? Our eyes met in the reflection of the glass and I swallowed something. And then.. the moment was over again. The train came to a halt and I realized I was at my stop. I got up begrudgingly.

"Merry Christmas," I uttered to my mysterious Damon, a bit bummed that I would probably never see him again. I turned around and stepped off of the train, never looking back.

Well, now what? What the hell was I going to do tonight? I already knew that I would be alone, but now, I was also frustrated as hell over Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. This was already proving to be the worst Christmas ever and it hadn't even begun yet.

I rounded a corner and glanced up the stairs that would lead to the exit. I never got the chance to ascend them, though, as a hand shot out to grab my arm and I was pulled into the restrooms.

"What the… Hmmpfff!"

My speech was cut short as lips closed over mine possessively. A large body pushed me into the bathroom stall and the door was closed behind us, leaving me dumbfounded. Then, I became angry. I pushed against the large chest in front of me with all of my might and began to pummel it with my fists. I was released instantly.

Those piercing blue eyes were watching me again, this time with nothing held back. Lust shone from every pore of his being.

"Damon?" I whispered in shock.

"I know you felt it too."

I stood helpless as he slowly began to unbutton my coat, button my button. When he finally slipped the material from my shoulders and it landed somewhere on the floor, I flew into action. He was right. I had felt it and I had the right to let go after everything. I needed this and if it proved to be nothing more than a one-time thing, so be it.

I pressed my lips into his, returning his passion with equal fervor. I took off his overcoat and let it fall on the floor next to mine. His tongue swept into my mouth, deliciously searching every cavern inside. My breasts were pressed tightly against his chest and I mewled as my nipples occasionally chafed in my bra, begging to be released and suckled on.

Suddenly, he turned me around and attacked my neck vigorously. I could feel his manhood pressing against my backside through his pants. "Do you know how hard I was trying to hide my arousal as you kept on pressing into me on that train?" he whispered in my ear. Goose bumps stood up everywhere as I listened to his intoxicating words. "It took every ounce of my willpower not to press back and show you just how you were affecting me."

Damon slipped his fingers underneath my skirt and dipped them into my panties. "I'm going to do now what I wanted to do on that crowded car."

I could feel him playing with me, cupping my sex and sliding a finger back and forward across my slit, before carefully pinching my clit.

"Keep pressing your ass against me like that and I'm going to come in my pants like a schoolboy," he mumbled. I had no idea that I was doing it, since it was sort of automatic as he teased me. He suddenly slipped a finger inside and my head fell forward against the cool tiles of the bathroom stall. I had never felt anything remotely like this, especially when he slid another finger inside and began to move them, while keeping the heel of his hand pressed firmly onto my clit. It proved to be too much and I came instantly, my juices coating him.

Before I had time to recover, I could hear him unzip his pants. He teased me with the head of his cock while I still quivered from my orgasm. Then, he slid inside agonizingly slow. It felt like coming home. He fit me like a glove.

"Put your hands on the wall, baby," he panted behind me.

I quickly obliged, holding on for dear life. He began to set up a rhythm, strong and steady. Every thrust sent a massive wave of pleasure through my body. My legs began to tremble and I was afraid of falling to the floor.

I tilted my head back and searched for his lips, nibbling on them hungrily. My lower body began to push back into him, trying to get him to go faster… harder…

His pace indeed increased. He grabbed onto my hips and pulled my ass upwards crashing his body into mine over and over again, hitting a sweet spot I never even knew I had. I threw my head back against his chest and cried out, squeezing my eyes shut as my orgasm took over. He wasn't far behind me, collapsing against my back with harsh breaths.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Wow, indeed," he agreed.

We quickly got dressed again and grinned at each other. This was turning out to be the best Christmas Eve in ages! Hurrying out of the bathroom stall and onto the platforms, we huddled into each other, not ready to let go just yet. We ascended the stairs towards the exit together. As the rain of the evening sky hit our cheeks, Damon put up his umbrella and smiled at me.

"You should definitely give me a ring sometimes," he said with a wink.

I threw my head back and laughed. "How about I give you a different kind of ring, instead? We should definitely do this more often." I searched the pockets of my coat and pulled out a wedding band, made to fit his hand. I slipped it onto his finger, as he did the same for me with my own ring.

"You were right, role playing can be kind of fun. Come on, wifey. Let's get going. We've got a nice dinner waiting for us at my parents house."

As we cuddled under the umbrella together, my eyes went wide. "Alaric is going to be pissed at you for contacting him about work on Christmas Eve!"

"I had to do it, Elena. It certainly fit our role playing game. I'll text him later tonight, saying that I was pulling his leg."

"You are evil."

Damon winked at her. "And you are Santa's naughty little elf…."


End file.
